


Aria, noble maiden fair

by Alltheworld



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, i need some feedback though, idk what im doing, its short and poorly written, not really inspired by anything but i figured y not?, plz forgive mistakes, this is completely my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheworld/pseuds/Alltheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started this awhile back but i never finished it. Aria was like a fallen angel, and really thats what everyone thought. none more so than the soldier that found her in the woods. from the soldier's POV. plz comment and rate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aria, noble maiden fair

so this is my first ever attempt at writing. it's not really from any fandom just completely my own idea. something i came up with 2 years ago but couldn't finish. so yeah it's short and crappy and poorly written, but a few thoughts and comments would be appreciated. i mean if u hate it then i'll scrap it and try something else. but if by some miracle you like it i could be inspired to try and finish it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ah. You want to hear the story, then? Very well. There was no beginning and no end. She was neither born nor did she die. She was small and frail yet kind and courageous. She was my beloved friend. She had the purest heart and wisest mind. Her innocence was her beauty and her voice was gentle. I could go on forever about her good deeds and I still would not have said it all. She made us all feel immortal even as age attacked us. If there is a heaven she would be the Maker's Bride. Her story is not a myth or legend, but history and fact. She was the greatest example of a perfect being. And she never even knew it.

 

The first time I laid eyes on her I thought she was just another harlot abandoned in the woods. She had the strangest hair color, a curious mix of brown, blond, and red; a royal color. Her skin was soft and fair with cute little freckles all over; the sign of the lowborns. And her eyes; her eyes were as I had never seen before, a mix of blue and grey, that for some reason reminded me of the knowing gaze of a wolf. I offered my help to her when I realized she was more than she seemed. To someone like me she almost resembled an elf but for her round ears. Yet there was an aura about her that spoke of a connection or understanding of nature. But when I looked into her eyes I saw confusion and fear. She was wary of me, searching my face for...something, I knew not what. When I brought her to the castle she was very quiet and still. Over time I came to know her as Aria, great wind. When she began to trust me more she took to her name greatly. She was capable of many things at one time and always seemed to be everywhere at once. And then the prince fell hard for her. It was completely understandable why he liked her so. Yet she never returned the favor, I asked her about this once. Her reply was "I once dreamed of falling in love but now I think it is too late for me to care for such things. Now I seek only to better myself, whether or not love is to be found I will not fall lightly." She seemed almost sad when she said this, I can only imagine it was due to an terrible experience.

 

The prince was not the only one who fell for her beauty. Many lords and princes and even kings came seeking her affection. Each time she sent them away. They tried everything to woo her. Flowers, jewels, crowns, sweets, poetry, money and power. But she would not be swayed, for her heart did not know the love of which they sought. After sometime she became comfortable enough to sing. And what a voice she had, the birds stopped to listen to her. The maidens who heard her wept, the men of valour sighed, warriors redoubled their efforts to win her heart, and I felt myself fall hard for her. Of course I knew more about her than any other suitor. I knew of her sweet smile, her bright laugh, her vast knowledge, and even her grace. I saw what no other man saw. and I loved her all the more for it. But I feared her rejection, just as she had rejected all those before. But I felt certain that if I could just win her heart I would not need to fear rejection.


End file.
